


Brave Little Seer

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Darcyland POC Week [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, FYDL Darcyland POC Week, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prophetic Dreams, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future may or may not be toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Little Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Darcyland POC Week](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/142956235617/fydl-poc-week-a-darcyland-event-may-9th)! Enjoy the awesome.
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Tony never really knew what to expect with Darcy Lewis. Some days she worshipped him like the celebrity he very obviously was and other days she bossed him around like he was her employee (and not the other way around).

He hoped there would be some kind of happy medium on the day he took the King of Wakanda on a tour of the labs, but he was disappointed.

He had gotten as far as, “Your Majesty, this is—” when he noticed that Darcy was posing for a selfie without the selfie stick. She held out both arms in the direction of the African king, her index and middle fingers arranged in an upside down ASL ‘v’ while she closed one eye and squinted at T’Challa with the other.

“...Darcy?” Tony ventured.

“You ever have recurring dreams as a child?” Darcy asked their guest. “I totally did. I used to dream all the time about a really cool guy who was secretly, like, a werewolf. Only instead of a wolf, he was a panther. A were-panther. Is that a thing? Were-panther? Anyway, he looked a lot like you.” She dropped her hands and turned to Tony. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“There must be Seer blood in your veins,” T’Challa said quietly.

Darcy looked at him. “Huh,” she said. “Yeah, there is. I’ve never actually made a prediction or anything before now, though. I mean, I knew I probably would, because of the… but that’s pretty cool.”

T’Challa nodded.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Tony interrupted. “But what’s happening right now?”

“We are Soulmates,” T’Challa told him.

“And I  _ totally _ have prophetic dreams!” Darcy added. “So you should definitely stay away from toasters and all forms of toasted bread for the next 72 hours, or dire consequences could occur!” She wiggled her fingers spookily.

“If you would not mind, Mr. Stark,” T’Challa said, taking Darcy’s hand and tucking it under his arm. “I am sure you have important things to do. My Soulmate could give me a tour.”

“Yeah, I could show you the ball pit!”

“Hang on,” Tony objected. “...We have a ball pit?”

Darcy shrugged. “You can come along if you want, but do you really wanna be a third wheel on our first date?”

Tony was silenced.

Darcy waved him dismissively away. “Go science. We’ll let FRIDAY know when we need you.”

Tony sighed as he watched Darcy and T’Challa walk off. “You get that, FRIDAY?”

“Of course, sir,” his girl replied. “I have also already ordered the maintenance staff to remove the toaster from your living quarters and instructed the chef to alter the breakfast menu, just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same style of AU that I used for [Siren's Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6626086); Darcy is descended from the Pithiya. 
> 
> Tony eventually regains his toast privileges, and becomes even more powerful than before.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144297988708/brave-little-seer)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
